


just like heaven (headcanon list)

by chokedme



Series: just like heaven [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), First Kiss, First Time, High School, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: today is my one year anniversary of being an active writer in the IT fandom! it's been such a wild ride and to this day i'm still so grateful to be a part of such a wonderful group of talented people. here is the the first piece of writing i ever posted. i will be rewriting this piece, and i'm putting it here for reference to see how much i've grown. i love all of you so much.!DISCLAIMER! the only reason it says Underage is because Eddie is 17, and in his senior year of high school. Richie is 18.





	just like heaven (headcanon list)

 

 

**PART 1**

 

\- richie wasn't one for romance until he met eddie

\- he was in calculus, trying not to kill himself from boredom

\- richie??? pay attention in class??? never heard of her.

\- so he was leaning back in his chair, yawning and stretching, when he hit the person in back of him with his hand

\- oww! the person behind him shrieked 

\- “ _ hey man, i’m sor- _ ,” richie’s voice caught in his throat

\- a small boy with pretty brown hair and freckles dusted along his cheeks was holding his jaw where richie socked him

\- the boy blushed profusely when he realized richie was staring at him

\- richie was freaking out, his heart pounding a mile a minute.

\-  _ omg wow wow that boy is so pretty since when was he sitting behind me why haven't i noticed him before _

\- before richie could open his mouth to say something, the teacher called his name

\- richie turned around and probably gave himself whiplash

\- he spent the rest of class trying to get his mind off the boy

\- spoiler alert: he couldn’t

\- the boy behind him stared intently at richie’s back for the rest of the period, still shocked by how gorgeous the boy in front of him was

\-  _ how had he never noticed??? _

\- when the bell rang, richie jumped up and packed his shit quickly with shaky hands

\-  _ gotta go before i do something fucking stupid again _

\- how ironic 

\- just as that thought came into richie’s head, he tripped over the leg of the chair in front of him and face planted on the floor

\- his only hoped was that the pretty boy behind him had scurried out already and didn’t see this

\- but of course, the universe did not like richie tozier

\- richie heard a gasp and felt tiny hands on his shoulder, turning him around

\-  _ “hey, are you okay?” _

\- it was  _ him _

\- richie scrambled to his feet so fast he almost fell over again

\-  _ “yeah yeAh, i’m good.” _

\- richie winced at his voice crack

- _ “here, you dropped this” _

\- the small boy pressed a piece of paper into richie’s hand

\-  _ “see you around.”  _ he smiled and pushed past a shocked richie 

\- richie watched him leave, the paper still clutched in his hand

\- he chuckled to himself and stuffed the paper in his pocket

\- richie waited until he was in  **his spot** to open it

\-  **the spot** was a clearing in the woods behind richie’s house, up against one of the tallest maple trees

\- he had rushed home, careful not to drop the note from his pocket

\- richie plopped down in front of the tree, so excited to open the note, his hands shook

\- it said:

**_eddie <3    555-6422_ **

\- richie just about shit himself

  
  


**PART 2**

 

\- eddie hung around the phone all night hoping the boy from calculus would call

\- eddie’s mom was understandably suspicious of her son’s sudden attachment to the phone

\- “eddie bear, who are you waiting for a call from?”

\- “just a friend from cal, ma. he’s gonna help me with homework.”

\- only half of that was a lie

\- finally, around 7:30, the phone rang

\- eddie jumped up from the couch and tried not to sound too excited when he answered the phone

\- “hello?” he tried to sound bored

-”hey...um… is this eddie?” the voice from the other end was undoubtedly, the boy from calculus

-”mm. speaking.” eddie had a hard time keeping his voice steady

\- “hiya eds, it’s me, from calculus.” 

\- eddie tries not to giggle, but fails.

\- “don’t call me that.”

\- “sure thing, eddie spaghetti.”

\- clutching the phone to his ear, eddie quickly raced up to his room, hoping his mother would not pick up the landline in the other room.

\- “so, are you gonna tell me your name or am i gonna to have to guess?”

\- well…

\- the boy talking to eddie inhales loudly, as if he were deep in thought

\- “since you were so polite to give me yours AND throw in a little heart for me,”

\- eddie blushed 

\- “i guess it would be only fair of me to tell you mine - ”

\- there was silence on the other line. eddie waited patiently.

\- “- tomorrow.” a smug tone of voice slid out the receiver. 

\- then a familiar dial tone rang out in eddie’s ear.

\- he had hung up

\- eddie threw the phone one his bed in frustration

\- this boy was annoying as hell. eddie didn’t know why he was so excited by the idea of him.

\- he was just a boy. it didn’t matter that his long, dark hair fell over his eyes...his dreamy brown eyes… and it DEFINITELY did not matter that his cheek bones were so high they cast shadows on the rest of his face. it didn’t matter at all.

\- “eddie! where’s the kitchen phone?” his mother calls from downstairs

\- he groaned and shoved his face into the pillows

**PART 3**

 

\- richie had a plan

\- he was going to make eddie his

\- he didn’t know how, but he had never been more sure of anything in his 17 years of life

\- so he woke up early the next day, the note he had written the night before clutched in his hands

\- when richie got to school, he immediately went to find beverly

\- he needed her help, and it was well known among their friends that beverly was the only one who knew how to do these things

\- after finding bev smoking outside and explaining the whole story to her, she went to go find out eddie’s locker number

\- she had her ways

\- richie waited nervously by his locker, pretending to be shuffling through his books

\- thank god he had come to school early, his whole plan would’ve fallen flat if he didn’t 

\- beverly came back 10 minutes later with mike and a grumpy looking stan

\- “his locker number is 512” beverly smirked

\- stan rolled his eyes, “this is wrong richie, you can’t just have bev sneak into the office to look through student records for some kids locker number!”

\- richie let out a whoop

\- “beverly you fucking BEAST, you!”

\- mike shook his head “i hope this kid is worth all this trouble, rich.”

\- richie flashed a goofy, love struck smile “he’s worth a damn lot of trouble, mikey my boy.”

\- with that, richie spun on his heel and headed to locker 512, hoping eddie wasn’t at school yet.

  
  


eddie:

 

\- eddie frowned at bill and ben, who were crowded around him trying to peek at the note that fell out of his locker

\- “guys stop, it’s probably nothing, okay?”

\- ben pointed at the front of the note

\- “then why is there a big ass heart that says eddie inside?”

\- eddie groaned and turned away from his friends

\- it was just after seventh period and he had raced to his locker for the first time that day before his next class

\- the note had fallen out after he had pulled the locker open, falling to his feet

\- how convenient that his friends had decided to walk up then

\- “w-well, what d-does it say?!” bill poked eddie’s side

\- eddie was just about to tell bill to fuck off, when the bell rang

\- saved by the bell, that lucky bitch

\- eddie clutched the note tightly to his chest, slammed his locker closed and ran to his eighth period, calculus

\- his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his fingertips

\- he was pretty sure it wasn’t the running that had his heart out of control

 

**PART 4**

 

\- richie had the worst wedgie

\- he always gets wedgies when he’s nervous

\- he was sitting in his seat in calculus, waiting for eddie to arrive

\- the bell rang, and richie was worried the small boy wasn’t coming

\- he settled back in his seat, picking his underwear 

\- how was he supposed to survive calculus without cute little eddie sitting behind him??

\- as if on cue, eddie tumbled in a second later with an armful of textbooks

\- he was out of breath and his face was red with exertion

\- richie couldn’t help it, a big grin broke out on his face

\- “mr. kaspbrak, is there a reason for you coming in after the bell?”

\- the teacher gave him a pointed look, tucking her pencil behind her ear

\- eddie tried to catch his breath, “i’m… sorry mrs. i…. couldn’t get my locker open…”

\- she pressed her lips together

\- “don’t let it happen again, edward. take a seat.”

\- he nodded and headed toward his seat behind a beaming richie

\- richie turned around to face the still panting boy

\- “hey eds, you look flustered.” he smirked

\- eddie leaned over to take his homework out of his bookbag 

\- “do not call me that.”

\- richie smiled and turned back around, excited for class to end

 

\- when class (FINALLY) ended, richie turned around to face eddie instead of running off

\- “hey babe, make sure you’re home. I’ll be calling you tonight.”

\- he winked and left the room, leaving a speechless eddie behind

\- “my name is EDDE! E-D-D-I-E!,” he called after

\- he knew richie couldn’t hear him

 

\- eddie hadn’t gotten the chance to open the note from his locker so he was unusually excited to get home

\- he raced up the stairs, ignoring his mother’s calls

\- sitting crossed legged on his bed, eddie carefully opened the note

\- he would have never in a million years guessed what was on the note

\- a poem, a damn POEM from richie the trashmouth tozier

\- of course eddie didn’t know the trashmouth richie had

\- yet

\- eddie almost burst into tears at the thought of richie writing a poem for him

\-      **we are both made of**

**fire and ash, but our flames play**

**play well together**

**\- richie tozier**

\- eddie couldn’t help it

\- he burst into tears

\- no one had ever done anything like that before

\- approximately 4 neighborhoods away richie the trashmouth, (poem writing) tozier, was sitting in his room, his headphones plugged into his ancient walkman

\- and all that was on his mind, was the perfect boy that sat behind him in calculus

\- he hoped eddie has gotten his note

 

**PART 5**

 

\- pretty soon the note passing had been a routine, something they did quite often

\- it was like their thing

\- in calculus they would pass back and forth eddie’s favorite notebook, writing questions they wanted to know about each other

\- eddie kept the notebook, he cherished their conversations 

\- richie’s handwriting almost looked out of place, the scrawled, kid like handwriting among eddie’s neat cursive

\- he actually had to teach richie cursive because his dumbass couldn’t read it

\- they would talk on the phone till late at night, sometimes falling asleep with the landline tucked tightly behind their ears

\- richie continued to write poems that made eddie cry, smiling with every “thank you” note he received in return

\- they introduced each other to their friends, and slowly they all became one big group, hanging out on weekends and meeting up after school

\- finally, richie got the balls to ask eddie out on their first  official date

\- eddie obviously said yes

\- richie took eddie to his favorite restaurant, a small diner on the corner of an almost abandoned street

\- it actually turned out to be quite lovely, much to eddie’s surprise

\- then the first of many very awkward secrets came out

\- eddie had been wondering why richie hadn’t told him about his home life

\- he now had his answer

\- when he walked in, hand in hand with eddie, the woman who presumably owned the diner excitedly ran up to richie, and kissed his forehead

-”hi baby, how was school? who is THIS fine young man?” she said, gesturing to eddie

\- eddie looked up at the woman in schock

\- richie’s mom owned a diner????

\- richie faced turned a deep shade of red

\- “mom, can we talk later?”

\- she looked a little taken aback by his words, but nodded slowly and disappeared behind the counter 

\- richie took eddie’s hand and quickly led them to a booth in the back, sliding in on opposites sides of each other

\- he refused to meet eddie’s eyes

\- “richie...why are you embarrassed?”

\- richie frowned and looked up at eddie through his eyelashes

\- “because bill’s mom is a lawyer, stan’s mom is a vet, and your mom has her own company. my mom is a fucking waitress, eddie.”

\- eddie leans across the table and grabs richie’s hand

\- “richie, that doesn’t matter to me. you don’t have to be embarrassed. this place is beautiful and i love it. thank you for sharing a part of you with me.”

\- richie picked his head up and smiled, a deep smile that brought dimples to his cheeks and wrinkles to the corners of his eyes

\- it also brought butterflies to eddie’s stomach

\- “you hungry for some spaghetti, my eddie?”

\- “glad to see your feeling better. and no, i’m not particularly fond of pasta.”

\- richie gasped in mock horror

\- “oh my love, you only think that way because you have not had THIS pasta.”

\- richie signaled one of the waitresses and she came over with a wide smile 

\- “how are you today, richie?”

\- “i’m doing wonderfully, gladys. but i’m afraid my boyfriend here is not because he has never tried the pasta here at this fine establishment!”

\- boyfriend

\- gladys plays along and shakes her head as if someone ran over her cat

\- boyfriend

\- “that’s practically a crime, i have one- two- orders of pasta coming right up.”

\- boyfriend

\- when she leaves, eddie turns to richie and raises his eyebrow, and tries to keep his voice from rising

\- “boyfriend?”

\- richie reaches across the table and places his hand on eddie’s cheek

\- “i think it suits you wonderfully, eds.”

  
**PART 6**

 

\- it was their 11th date, richie had counted

\- there had been no mention of the b word (boyfriend) since their first date

\- richie had picked up eddie in his car, a 1962 chevy impala that eddie had thought was horribly tacky at first, but learned to love  

\- it smelled of cigarettes and mint gum, richie’s signature scent

\- eddie had since forgiven his mother for lying about his sicknesses for 13 years, but he was still trying to do everything he had missed out on

\- including cigarettes

\- it took a lot of convincing from EDDIE (yes, eddie) for richie to give him one, but he finally gave him, putting the cigarette between eddie’s lips and helping him light it 

\- he had coughed A LOT, but learned to get used to it after a while

\- he would smoke the very occasional cigarette, probably one or two a month

\- richie loved the way eddie looked smoking, his cheeks hollow and his eyes cloudy

\- but back to the date

\- richie had picked eddie up at his house, opened the door for him and everything

\- eddie had no idea where they were going, richie told him it was a surprise

\- he had pleaded for hints from richie, but the tall boy wouldn’t budge

\- so eddie pretended to be grumpy, crossing his arms and turning toward the window

\- richie noticed this and smirked, he knew eddie wasn’t actually mad

\- “i was going to let you pick the next song but if you’re really interested in that window then i guess..”

\- eddie lit up. it was very rare that richie shared his precious stereo

\- before he could even reach for the knob that controlled the music, richie’s obnoxious voice sang “we’re here!”

\- eddie scowled at richie, of course richie wouldn’t let him use the stereo

\- he had parked the car in the middle of a clearing next to a bunch of trees

\- eddie stepped out cautiously, not sure what richie had in mind

\- richie came up behind eddie and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy

\- “welcome to the most special thing in my life. well, second most special. a certain freckled boy comes just above it. this is my spot.”

\- eddie couldn’t believe it, richie had brought him to the spot, the one he talked about so much

\- everything richie gushed about it was true

\- the sun shone beautifully through the trees, falling down to the horizon and small flowers popped up from the grass, which was exceptionally green

\- eddie stood there for a moment with richie’s arms wrapped around his waist, taking in the beauty of what was before him

\- “”this is where i opened your first note, eds. that’s why it’s so special to me. because it reminds me of when we first met.”

\- i am so in love with him.

\- richie released his arms, walking back to the car to pull out a green duffle bag

\- then he spread out a large quilt on the grass, patting the spot next to him for eddie to sit

\- when the sun set and the stars came out, richie laid his head on eddie’s lap and gazed up at the night sky

\- eddie stroked his fingers through richie’s dark hair, picking flowers out from the grass and threading them through his curls

\- this was one of the many moments when they were together that eddie realized he loved him. eddie loved richie tozier.

\- he took a deep breath to prepare himself, he was nervous. he had been planning to do this since their first date, when richie called him his boyfriend. but what if richie said no? eddie knew that made no sense but the possibility of rejection still lingered in his mind.

\- “richie?”

\- the boy in eddie’s lap had had his eyes closed, biting on his bottom lip

\- “yes, darling?”

\- eddie braced himself. “i love you, richie tozier. i love spending time with you, i love your silly jokes, i-”

\- richie suddenly sat up and looked at eddie with wide eyes

\- once the floodgate that was eddie’s mouth had opened, it didn’t stop

\- “i love your beautiful dimples and dark hair, i love your high cheekbones, i love your pale skin, i love your sweet lips and i love that i get to kiss them,-”

\- eddie was crying now, tears slipping down his cheeks and falling to the quilt beneath them

\- he was still smiling, trying so hard to keep his eyes open to look at richie

\- “i love you, i love you, i love you, richie. will you be my boyfriend?”

\- richie was sobbing now, wiping tears away from his eyes

\- “yes, yes, yes, yes, of course, baby, i love you eddie kaspbrak .i love you, i love you.”

\- richie wrapped his arms around eddie and pulled him into his lap, engulfing him in kisses. he kissed eddie’s chin, his jaw, his throat, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead.

\- their faces were sticky with tears, but neither of the boys could bring themselves to care.

\- they stayed there for a while, whispering “i love you’s” to each other under the constellations above them

  
**PART 7**

 

\- there was a certain feel to the air between eddie and richie. eddie had no idea what it was, but richie knew.

\- he knew. 

\- they were in richie’s car, and they had been driving around for a bit in a thick, but comfortable silence

\- it had been 5 months since that special night in the spot, and eddie knew by now that they could be in complete silence and yet, still having endless conversations.

\- “babe, is there anything specific you want  to do? i mean i can just keep driving around for a bit but if you want..” richie trailed off

\- eddie turned to look at richie. he looked really hot today for some reason. his hair was messier than usual and his jawline seemed more refined. 

\- he don’t know when he made up his mind, but eddie reached out and placed his hand on richie’s inner thigh. 

\- oh we’re doing this now oh okay 

\- richie glanced down at eddie’s hand, then at his boyfriend

\- the look on eddie’s face must have said everything eddie was too afraid to

\- richie pulled into an empty parking lot and parked way at the end

\- “can we move to the back?” richie swallowed

\- eddie opened the door and switched places eagerly

\- richie slid in behind him and put his hands on eddie’s hips, pulling him on top of richie’s lap

\- “you sure about this, bunny?”

\- eddie grabbed either side of richie’s face and captured his lips in a hungry kiss, licking into his mouth and biting his lip

\- there’s my answer

\- richie was surprised, but quickly regained composure and slid his hands down the small boy’s back, stopping at the top of his ass

\- eddie reached behind him and moved his hands the extra inch, and richie squeezed his boyfriend’s ass, pressing small kisses against his jaw

\- then, richie squeezed his ass a little too hard and eddie bucked his hips forward as a reflex, rubbing right on top of richie’s growing hard on

\- eddie gasped and richie moaned

\- “do that again,” richie whispered, running his hands through eddie’s hair

\- and so eddie did it again, and again, until both boys were grinding against each other in back of richie’s car, sweat dripping down their foreheads and arousal pooling in their stomachs

\- eddie reached forward and pressed the heel of his palm against richie’s hard cock, still trapped in his jeans

\- richie moaned against eddie’s lips, and guided his hand back again, begging eddie to take his bare cock in his small hands

\- eddie nervously unzipped richie’s jeans and his dick sprang forward

\- it was exactly what eddie pictured it would look like

\- long and thick, with a flushed red head leaking pre cum

\- eddie swiped his thumb over the tip, spreading the slickness around

\- “no underwear?” eddie smirked

\- richie flashed a goofy smile

\- “i had a feeling about tonight, little boy.”

\- little boy. eddie loved that.

\- the moans continued to spill out of the boys’ mouths, eddie grinding against richie’s thigh as he messily slid his fist up and down richie’s length

\- richie didn’t want to come first, he wanted to see the masterpiece of the boy in front of him fall apart

\- but eddie was making it hard, beautiful noises falling out of his mouth, his eyes rolled back in pleasure

\- richie had to do SOMETHING so that eddie would come first

\- so he leaned forward and whispered dirty words in his ear, while sucking love bites on his neck

\- “i love seeing you like this, little boy. grinding against my thigh because you’re so desperate to come. look how tiny you are, i could just slam my cock in you and break you in half.”

\- eddie let out a high pitched whine, “please… i’m so clos-e.”

\- richie had an idea 

\- “i can’t wait to shove my cock down your throat and make you choke on it, would you like that, slut?”

\- eddie started to cry

\- “yes, yes, plea..se choke me…”

\- so richie did. he wrapped his hand around eddie’s throat and squeezed

\- that did it. eddie screamed as he came, shaking violently and twisting his face in pleasure.

\- richie thought he could come just from that

\- oh wait, he did.

\- he came over eddie’s hand, holding eddie’s hips as he rode it out.

\- the boys stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths

\- when richie was breathing normal again, he leaned forward to kiss eddie but his small boyfriend stopped him

\- “no richie. you came all over my hand, that’s fucking gross. no kisses for you.”

\- richie grabbed eddie’s hand filled with his own come and proceeded to lick it off, grossing out eddie even more.

\- “RICHIE! WHAT THE FUCK?? YOU’RE SO GROSS!! I HATE YOU??” eddie shrieked

\- richie smiled and pulled eddie closer

\- “you love me though,” he said against eddie’s lips

\- “you’re right.” he said, closing the space between him and richie.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
